


A Delphox's Desire

by minor_bun_engine



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fur, Grinding, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Paw Focus, Pheromones, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Post-Coital Cuddling, Psychic Abilities, Secret Crush, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minor_bun_engine/pseuds/minor_bun_engine
Summary: Steven has lived with his Delphox Elizabeth his whole life. What he doesn't know however, is that she's madly in love with him, and she's come up with a scheme to get him to mate with her. Will Steven submit to her desires, or does he already have feelings for her...?
Relationships: M Human / F Delphox
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	A Delphox's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing something like this. I usually write technical software manuals, so this is about as far from that as I think I can possibly get! I very much enjoyed writing this piece as an experiment with this type of pairing. I know the themes here aren't anything new, but I wanted to focus on descriptive writing to really drive home how each character is feeling in this situation. 
> 
> To that point, if you are just here for the lemon action, search for the phrase "maybe I’d do this." I'd suggest reading the backstory if you get a chance though, as it provides some nice context, of course. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated, as I have some more ideas that I may potentially work into a second chapter for this story. There are some hints of things potentially to come sprinkled throughout the story, so keep an eye out.
> 
> P.S. Please excuse the slightly odd formatting. The way AO3 decided to interpret my text file is a bit strange, but it's still readable.

Steven, a 24 year old Pokemon research analyst, is fully content with his life. He has a great job, a nice apartment, and most important to him: Elizabeth. Elizabeth, better known to Steven as Liz, is a Delphox, as well as being Steven’s only Pokemon. After spending the vast majority of his childhood and entire adult life with her, Steven and Liz were inseparable. They do nearly everything together: working, eating, leisure activities, and even sleeping in the same bed. Liz was not opposed to the idea of Pokeballs, but she generally preferred to stay out of hers. Steven wasn’t one to object to this - he greatly enjoyed her company, even more than he would admit to some people. The truth is, he recognized her as more than a Pokemon; she was his companion and partner, in more ways then one. Many trainers would forgo building personal relationships with their Pokemon, seeing them as nothing more than tools; a means to an end goal of notoriety or personal gain. Although Steven’s goal of becoming a world renowned Pokemon champion didn’t pan out, he was still able to settle in to a job that directly involved Pokemon on a day to day basis. As fate would have it, Liz is a Fire/Psychic type, so she is able to talk directly with Steven, albeit through telepathy. Psychic type Pokemon learning human speech is somewhat uncommon, so the first time she spoke to him, he was nearly in tears from the shear joy of hearing her voice. He could recall that memory so vividly, it was almost like it was yesterday…

* * *

Sitting on his bed, Steven was hard at work on one of his many research papers on Pokemon migratory patterns. Liz was busy in the other room, combing her fur. She was very proud of her long, crimson red fur after she had evolved from a Braixen to a Delphox about a month prior. The majority of her new long fur began at her waist and grew down to her foot paws, fanning out slightly at the bottom. Beneath the lengthy skirt-like fur, Liz’s legs had grown in length considerably, contributing to her now towering height. Steven celebrated by getting her a Pokemon brush set, which Liz greatly appreciated and used often to keep her fur in perfect shape. In the midst of writing a paragraph, Liz suddenly walked in and gave Steven a funny expression that he could only describe as anxiousness.

“What’s wrong Liz?” he wondered aloud.

After hesitating for a second or two, Liz climbed up on Steven’s bed and sat cross legged directly in front of him, now with a decidedly nervous expression in her eyes. He wasn’t sure what she was doing exactly, but Steven decided to play along, setting his papers aside. Liz took a deep breath and closed her eyes, beginning to deeply concentrate. She held up her long, fur covered arms, placing her soft paws directly on Steven’s shoulders. Moments later, he suddenly felt a surge of energy, not unlike an adrenaline rush. All of a sudden, he heard it.

 _“Can you hear me?”_ suddenly made its way into Steven’s mind, seemingly from nowhere. It was as if another being was occupying his body.

Steven shouted. “AH, wha..? Wait, did you just talk Liz!?"

_“Yes. Yes I did. You are hearing me though telepathy. I have been so eager to talk to you, but I was not able to form a strong enough psychic bond when I was small. I…”_

Steven was suddenly overcome with emotion, and hugged Liz, temporarily distracting her.

“Liz, I can’t believe it, this is amazing! You actually learned how to talk?” Steven still had his head buried in Liz’s shoulder, enjoying the feeling of her closeness as she continued to hold her arms around his neck. He began to tear up.

 _“Of course. While you’ve been busy with your work, I’ve been equally busy watching movies and reading all kinds of books. I want to learn as much of the human language as possible. I have not perfected my telepathy yet, so I need to physically touch you to communicate.”_ Liz explained.

Steven was ecstatic. “Anything I can do to help you, anything at all, just ask.”

“ _I…have so much I want to tell you.”_ Liz now fully embraced Steven, the two of them sharing the special moment together.

* * *

Steven felt a sense of warmth and happiness while reminiscing about that moment. Now a bit older, both of them had grown quite dramatically in those few short years, both mentally, and physically as well. Steven stood at roughly 5’11” tall, while Liz had outpaced him, now standing at 6’2” tall. Her height made her stand out in a crowd - according to Steven’s Pokedex, female Delphox rarely grow more than 5 feet tall. Liz had also worked hard to improve her telepathy skills, so she now no longer needed to physically touch Steven to communicate with him. It was only important that she knew where he was, so she could focus her psychic energy on his presence. Steven had grown used to talking with Liz, their conversations now flowing more naturally and allowing them to be closer than ever before.

Throughout his childhood, Steven had difficulty making friends. He sought comfort in the company of Pokemon instead, spending much of his teenage youth with Liz, along with the other neighborhood Pokemon. This experience would help him immensity later in his career, but it left him socially distant, making genuine friends hard to come by. This of course extended into dating as well. Steven had known a few girls throughout his years in high school that may have paid him an ounce of their attention, but he was never willing or able to progress his relationships with them from acquaintances, to friends, to… something more.

This was not the case with Liz however. Even without the ability to speak, their bond had grown dramatically as they both grew up. Now able to speak and share thoughts and feelings, they were inseparable. Steven’s parents were keenly aware of this, and shortly after he turned 18, they confronted him about it.

* * *

“Stevie, can you come downstairs for a minute sweetie?” Steven’s mom called for him, with his dad adding in

“And son, come down alone. We need to talk to you about something important.”

Steven had not been in any trouble recently, so he was unsure of what his parents wanted with him.

“Hey Liz, can you hang back for now? It sounds like my parents want something.”

Liz turned and nodded, not moving from her spot on Steven’s bed when he made his way down the stairs. As Steven made his way through the hallway, he saw both of his parents sitting at the kitchen table.

“Steven, please sit down.” his father said sternly.

Steven sat down at the open chair, now looking across the table at his parents worryingly. Steve’s mom sighed.

“Sweetie, it’s about Liz. We…” She was interrupted by Steven’s dad.

“We think you’re spending too much time with that mangey fox you call a Pokemon. Go out there and make some real friends. Hell, maybe even start a family while you’re at it.”

His mom continued.

“Sweetie, we just want what’s best for you. I…”

Steven’s blood was boiling at this point. He turned to his dad in a fit of rage and shouted.

“ **MANGEY FOX?** Her NAME is Elizabeth! How can you possibly call her that!? I can’t believe you think of her so poorly!”

Steven’s mom interjected.

“Sweetie, I know you two are close, but she is _just_ a Braixen.”

Steven’s parents obviously didn’t understand. Knowing neither of them had ever been Pokemon trainers in the past, it unfortunately made perfect sense how they would never properly understand the bond that can come from that experience. Steven’s dad thought the the whole thing was completely ridiculous. His mom was more supportive, but only slightly. It was under her discretion that Liz was able to roam the house and be with Steven so much in the first place. She saw it as something that was potentially reckless, but wanted to see Steven happy. At this point though, she was obviously getting pressure from Steven’s father to change her stance on the subject. Steven was barely containing himself by this point in the conversation.

“I have HAD it with you two! You two don’t understand Pokemon at all, and you never will! Liz isn’t just some fad I’m going to grow out of and get rid of, like you seem to be implying. She’s a living, breathing, being that NEITHER of you have any right to dictate. Liz coming into my life is the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I would be nothing without her!”

Steven decided right then and there that he was finished dealing with his parents, for good.

“If you can’t recognize our bond, then I have no choice but to leave. At this point, we’d be better off anywhere else other than here. I…I…” Steven was beginning to crack before quickly getting his composure back.

“I hope you’re both happy with yourselves.”

Steven got up out of his chair and stormed off upstairs. His dad yelled back to him, but it didn’t matter what he said; Steven’s mind was made up at that point: He was going to move out, and Liz was coming with him.

Two days later, Steven packed up and left. His mom pleaded with him to stay, while his dad wanted nothing to do with him, calling him “a sorry excuse for a son.” Steven took everything he cared about and stuffed it into his oversized trainers backpack.

“Liz, do you mind getting into your ball for a bit? I need to ride quite a while to get out of here, and I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Liz didn’t object, but Steven knew she preferred riding with him whenever possible. In this case however, he would be biking for at least a few hours, making his way to the nearest Pokemon Center in the next city over. As a service to trainers, all Pokemon Centers offer free lodging to any registered trainer with at least 1 Pokemon accompanying them. As Steven made his way to his destination, he had some time to think about what his parents said. He thought to himself.

“This is ridiculous! They have no idea what kind of connection we have! They’ll never understand.” He was convinced his parents wound never understand how hurtful their words were.

Steven eventually made it to the local Pokemon Center a few hours later. It was still somewhat light out, so he parked his bike outside, and let Liz out of her ball. She looked as happy as ever to see him, but quickly realized that they were in a new place.

“Hey Liz.” Steven knelt down to talk to her, a few onlookers giving him questioning glances. “We’re going to be staying at this Pokemon Center for awhile, alright?" He rubbed her forehead, ruffling up her short yellow fur a little bit. She seemed to have no objection to it. Their eyes now at equal heights, he gave her a hopeful look, and a quick hug before standing back up to walk inside. Steven explained his situation to the staff at the Pokemon Center, and they agreed to let him stay for two months. The accommodations were nothing special, but they provided a bed and other necessities to ease the burden of leaving home at 18 years old. Within those two months, Steven was able to secure a few local part time jobs, which in addition to also selling off most of his unnecessary possessions, allowed him to rent a small studio apartment, finally allowing Steven to consider himself independent from his parents. After getting settled in, he decided to try and find a more permanent job. He looked online for few weeks, and decided to apply for the local Pokemon Research Analyst position. The position would both allow him to work directly with Pokemon, as well as allowing himself a better lifestyle with potentially a larger, nicer place to live. The job mainly consisted of documenting the local Pokemon population for submission to the DexNav Pokemon tracking system, later sorting and predicting trends based on that data. Trainers used this invaluable data to check Pokemon migratory statuses, as well as to see the percentages of common Pokemon in each regional area. It was a great gig for Steven, allowing him to travel and do what he loved, while helping out the local trainers and getting paid to boot. Steven did this for the next few years, eventually saving up enough money to afford that nicer apartment he wanted. Liz was by his side the whole time, growing in her own way as well. Due to their constant traveling during the summer months, Liz had leveled up quite a lot, just from incidental Pokemon encounters while out surveying. She was fiercely protective of Steven, a trait that did not go unnoticed by him as the years went on.

* * *

Steven was laying back on his couch, when Liz suddenly appeared from behind him. She jumped over the back of the couch, landing sideways next to Steven and laying her head down in his lap, all in one smooth motion.

“ _Are you done daydreaming yet, sleepy head? I thought you said we were going to watch my favorite movie.”_

“That’s right.” Steven thought. “Though, you never did tell me what movie it was.” he said to Liz.

She was beginning to hatch a plan, and Steven couldn’t tell what it was. Liz did seem really intent on having him see this movie though, whatever it was. As Liz laid there in Steven’s presence, the plan she had been concocting for the last two weeks was starting to come together.

Liz was absolutely head over heals in love with Steven. She considered him her life parter, and her mate. As much as she liked the ways things were though, she wanted… _more._ Liz had been secretly planning this whole encounter to introduce Steven to the idea of being in a relationship with her. Of course, she was hesitant to come right out and ask him. In the past, Steven had described his experiences with relationships in a poor light, so she knew it was a touchy subject for him. Hence the elaborate plan.

“…A romantic comedy movie? This is what you want to watch?” Steven was confused, but he decided to play along. The movie was a pretty typical affair. Dating and a wedding were being planned, with all of the usual comedic antics involved. Steven had never seen the movie before, but it was pretty easy to figure out what the main plot points were going to be. About 20 minutes into the movie, Liz turned and suddenly made a comment.

“ _Hey Steven, I think the groom there is pretty cute.”_ She pointed to the character in the movie. Liz continued.

“ _You two look totally alike, huh?”_

Steven pondered what she meant, before answering humorously, wondering what she was getting at.

“He looks nothing like me Liz.” The groom was a larger guy with a big round stomach. Instead of brown hair like Steven’s, he had black hair, and he wore glasses. Steven tried to work out at least a few times a week, so he didn’t have much body fat to speak of.

“ _Hmmmmmm.”_ Liz pretended to study the movie more closely. “ _I guess you are a lot more handsome than him.”_

Liz’s words caused Steven to blush a little, and shift in his seat ever so slightly. Liz took note of his response.

 _“This movie would be even better with Pokemon in it, don’t you think?”_ Liz had now moved subtly closer to Steven on the couch.

“Yea, I think it would make it better too.” he replied, and patted her thigh, taking her comment at face value. Liz smiled warmly at him, subtly beginning to wrap her tail around his leg. She decided to be more direct.

“ _What would have made the movie really interesting and exciting is if the bride was a Pokemon, and the groom fell for her anyway.”_

Steven glanced at Liz and saw her beautiful crimson eyes staring back at him, while she now moved to squeezing his leg.

“That certainly would have made things… complicated.” he said, laughing to break the awkwardness he now suddenly felt. Steven went over over all of his possible responses in his head, looking for something to ease the situation he now felt himself getting into. An errant thought suddenly slipped from his mouth.

“I guess dating a Pokemon wouldn’t be all that bad, right?”

…

“Oh crap, did I just say that out loud?” he thought to himself.

“T-that would have been pretty unrealistic though.” he quickly added, in a stuttering mess.

Either Liz ignored how red in the face Steven now was, or she simply looked past it because he had flustered her just as much with his comment. The two of them sat there silently, each contemplating what they were going to do next, while trying to ignore the context of their night together having clearly just changed. The movie played on in the background, moving to the more romantic aspects of it. As both of them turned back to the TV, Steven began feeling increasingly more awkward as the scenes went on, leading him to wonder if he should say anything to break the tension that he felt forming between them. Liz was completely engrossed in the movie at this point - even her head was tilting ever so slightly to the side as she watched the bride and groom kiss. The camera focused on some naughty groping, and Steven realized that the movie might start getting sexual very soon. He desperately wondered what Liz was thinking about at that moment.

The scene suddenly turned comedic again, as the groom slipped and fell off of the bed in the movie. Steven felt this was the perfect opportunity to break the ice and laugh, adding

“Haha, yea…These movies are all pretty silly and unrealistic. Like how does she put up with that? It’s way too corny.”

Liz giggled and pointed a claw at the screen.

_“Look! now they’re going to kiss again! If I were her, I would have given him a few good scratches or bites before getting into it.”_

Steven glanced back over at the TV. As always, Liz’s joy was intoxicating, and there was never a dull moment around her. He sincerely loved spending time with her, and he was enjoying their … _date?_ together, even if it was awkward.

“What would you say to me if you and I were in the same position?” Steven didn’t know what compelled him to ask such a question. Maybe he was teasing her and being playful, or maybe he knew exactly what he was insinuating and following his heart. Either way, he realized the implication of what he said. Liz’s deep crimson eyes looked into his, a soft expression warming her muzzle.

“ _I probably wouldn’t claw you… maybe I’d nip you or rip your shirt.”_ she answered with a mischievous smile. She turned her body and sat up beside him, somewhat leaning against him and the couch. Steven shifted and wrapped an arm around her and began to pet her, much like he used to when they were younger, not minding the closeness.

“What is she getting at here? Does she _know_ what she’s implying?” Steven thought. But what he was felt was entirely different from their younger times together. His physical contact with Liz had suddenly stimulated a unique tension he had never experienced before. This…nervousness… he was feeling was causing Steven to shiver slightly. Based on the context of the entire night, their relationship was about to take a step in a new direction, and Liz knew that. She noticed the light shaking coming from his body, and decided to go for broke.

“ _Or… maybe I’d do this.”_

She paused and nuzzled into his hand. A paw stepped on his thigh as she leaned more into his side. Gently and carefully, she moved closer to him to help ease his nerves. Although Liz didn’t wear perfume or anything, she had a pleasant aroma; a wild and fresh scent, like a brisk autumn afternoon.

Steven was so caught up in his racing thoughts that he shifted in his seat subconsciously, submitting to her forwardness as he leaned farther back on the couch. His heart froze in his chest. All at once, he realized how close they were, her muzzle mere inches from his face. He could plainly see desire in her expression as she inched closer. She wasn’t completely sure of herself either, but whatever it was nudging at her mind, she wanted it. Her eyes closed as she leaned in, lips parting. Steven didn’t know what to do. So many different thoughts and feelings rushed through him at once, while two different voices yelled at him next to each of his ears. One screamed, “ _Do it!,_ ” while the other said to stop and think about it longer. She was a Delphox, and he was a human, but somewhere deep down inside he knew that didn’t matter.

He _wanted_ her.

Steven opened his mouth and met her lips with his own, doing the unthinkable. Tingling sensations trickled through his body as his mind filled with a euphoria he had never experienced before. Warmth blossomed in his head as his heart filled with exhilaration.

He was kissing Liz.

A paw reached across to his shoulder and grasped it as she pulled herself deeper into the kiss, her head tilting sideways. Her tongue lapped at his lips softly, before he finally had the courage to open his mouth wider and let his tongue slide against hers, tasting her peculiar fox saliva. His hand caressed her side and her paw squeezed his shoulder in return.

Her lips were altogether different than his, but nevertheless soft and warm. Steven had never felt Liz with the intentions that he had now, which made everything he was now experiencing exciting and new. Her long, perfectly maintained fur, her pleasantly warm body, and her soft pliable paws all felt unique to Steven’s hands as he began to explore Liz’s form. Her tail curled snugly around his leg since he didn’t have a tail of his own to intertwine with hers.

She slowly pulled away from their first kiss - it was sloppy and uncoordinated, which was expected, all things considered. Steven wanted to say something, but his words were stuck in his throat. Liz leaned in and kissed him again, this time with more certainty.

Steven moaned softly as he felt her against him. This time their kiss had more confidence, more desire to it. She turned and moved against him as he held her. While her paws explored his chest and shoulders, his hands rubbed along the small of her back, ending up at the base of her tail. Their lips met once again, sharing a taboo intimacy that felt very naughty, but exciting all the same. The kiss stirred a tingling warmth within Steven’s groin. His body was only reacting naturally to sharing intimate affection, but he was worried about Liz noticing the growing tent in his pants. He couldn’t believe Liz was actually making him hard. The more she touched him with her soft, delicate paws, and kissed him with a tenderness reserved only for lovers, the more his arousal grew. Her claws just ever so gently grazed his skin and clothes. He lost himself in their kiss, and he could tell she was enjoying it just as much as he was.

This time, when they pulled apart, a deep blush heated both of their faces. He could see in in her eyes, and he was sure she could see the red on his pale skin. He held her and she held him as she straddled his lap.

“W-Wow…” Steven said breathlessly.

“ _Was that… ok?”_ she asked worriedly. “ _I wasn’t sure if…”_

Steven kissed her cheek and continued to explore her body with his hands sliding up and down her sides, resting on her hips.

“That was perfect Liz. I umm… I _really_ enjoyed that.”

The brightest, warmest smile he had ever seen spread across her lips as she stared adoringly into his eyes. In that moment, he knew she wanted him too, and now their hearts were laid open for each other. Delphox or not, he wanted to do more than just make her smile, he wanted to make her genuinely happy.

“ _Y-you don’t care that I’m not human?”_ she asked. Unlike her usual self, she seemed a little shy and embarrassed, caught off-guard by the emotions now rising within her. Steven admitted he felt the same way.

“Not at all.” he said with a kind expression. “You’re an amazing partner, Liz. We may be different, but I know what I feel, and it feels good. As long as you don’t care that I’m a human, I don’t care that you’re a Delphox.” She nodded and gave him another kiss, a much shorter one that lasted only a few seconds. She looked into his gaze and tilted her snout down between them. Without a doubt she saw his erection tenting his pants - in fact, she may have even felt it against her as she straddled his legs.

 _“I don’t want to rush things or push it, but I’ve umm… wanted to try it… with you… for a long time.”_ She reached a paw down and cupped Steven’s groin. He shuddered as she gripped his manhood through his pants, working and kneading her powerful digits into his crotch.

“ _W-we both want this… right?_ ”

He looked down and watched her, stifling a groan as pleasure stimulated his senses. A part of him wanted to push her paw away - how could he let Liz touch him like this? Was it his arousal that kept him wanting the affection, or did he actually _want_ her to touch him? Although those thoughts nagged at the back of his mind, his body was more certain. He nodded.

“Y-you want to have sex?”

She nodded, again with that infectious smile.

“… _Do you? I know humans usually tend to take their time before mating, so I don’t want to rush it.”_

How could he possibly say no to that face? He answered her by spreading his legs a little to give her paws more room to work with.

“I’ve thought about it before… with you.”

Her paw firmly squeezed his hard cock and dipped between his thighs to grope his balls. His pants were getting in the way, so she decided to unzip them, using her dexterous paws to undress him.

“ _Yea? I’m glad I’m not the only one.”_

It was when he was going through puberty, that awkward stage of any human’s life. Right before he moved out, he had a wet dream about Liz, and he remembered it vividly to this day. Since then, the idea of doing sexual things with her had always been in the far reaches of the back of his mind. He occasionally thought about it, but it was a curiosity he wished to keep to himself.

Now years later with Liz right in front of him, that curiosity had turned into outright desire. She pulled down his pants and revealed his boxers stretching to contain his erection. Once she tugged his pants down to his knees, he helped take them off. Her eyes were now glued to his groin. To Steven’s convenience, Liz was already naked. It wasn’t like she ever wore clothes, but Steven’s sudden realization of her nakedness turned him on more than he was expecting. It wasn’t like he had never see her more intimate parts before, but it was always a quick accidental glance, nothing more. With Liz’s confession of desire, Steven wondered if any of those past situations were really accidental, or not.

Steven glanced down and looked towards Liz’s nether region. He was looking right at Liz’s pussy… or at least he thought he was. He had a general idea of what to expect on humans, but Liz’s fur was making it hard to discern her true form. She quickly followed his gaze and shivered.

“ _Ohh… Steven…”_ She was turned on immensely by him looking at her like that. Finally, after so many years of dreams, she was finally about to mate with her life partner. Liz was ecstatic beyond words.

As Steven continued to visually assess Liz, he began to notice details about her body that he had never picked up on before. It felt strangely naughty to be looking at her like this, even though he saw her naked all the time. With her extensive crimson fur parted, Steven had full view of Liz’s long, toned legs. Her fur on her lower body was was generally pretty short, and of a dark grey color. Unlike the females of his species, she didn’t have breasts. There were nipples for sure - many of them in fact. She took note of his expression, and a pang of concern came over her.

“ _Does he not like my body?_ ” she though to to herself. Liz had become very self conscious about not having large breasts like the females in all of the movies she watched. She noted that the men in the movies always commented to each other about them, and their size was always a point of contention between the competitive human females. Before she could make a comment though, Steven sensed her change in demeanor, and realized what she was likely thinking.

“Liz… It’s OK, really! Don’t compare yourself to anyone.” They both looked down as he parted her fur to expose one of her many nipples. Steven lightly traced around it with his index finger, eliciting a short moan from Liz. As he continued exploring her body, he ended up finding eight nipples in total, spaced evenly in two vertical lines, starting above the middle of her chest and making their way down to her hips.

“To tell you the truth, I’ve always found you to be beautiful, and I find you incredibly sexy just the way you are, fur and all.” As he finished, she moved her paws beneath his shirt and lifted it up. He raised his arms and slipped out of it, leaving him in just his underwear, nearly fully exposed to Liz. Steven could hear her quietly draw her breath in, taking in his now bare form.

“ _I… I have a confession to make as well.”_ Liz said nervously. “ _It’s true that I’ve been attracted to you for a very long time now, ever since I was a Braixen. I’ve… touched myself to the thought of you mating with me… many times."_

The lewd mental image of Liz now filled Steven’s head, causing him to blush even more.

“Liz…I had no idea. This…this all must be a very big deal for you.” Liz was overcome with joy at the now distinct possibility of Steven accepting her request.

“ _Yes Steven. I consider you my life partner - and my mate. I want nothing more than to see you happy, and I want to share my love for you in whatever way I possibly can.”_

Steven was taken aback. This encounter was not just brought on by pure unsated lust; Liz truly loved him, and now she had played her whole hand, revealing her deepest desires. They delved into another short kiss as her body pushed against his, leaning him now fully against the back of the couch, Liz now straddling his hips entirely. He grabbed hold of her haunches and pulled her against him, feeling her incredibly warm groin rubbing into his. They both groaned at the intimate contact and moved against each other, grinding.

_“You do like it, right? This is… what you want?"_

He reassured her with a firm roll of his hips, his hard bulge brushing right under her tail.

“Yes, I want nothing more in the world, Liz.”

 _“I…I’ve never mated with a human before.”_ She said softly next to his ear. “ _Lets take this to the bedroom.”_ She climbed off of him, leaving Steven in a haze of arousal as he watched her.

“Well… Do you want to do it like a Pokemon or a human?” Steven asked sheepishly. Liz giggled and sauntered towards the bedroom, her hips and tail swaying deliberately to entice him.

“ _And how do you_ _ think _ _Pokemon do it, hmm?"_

His faced flushed with warmth. “I kind of always thought you would do it… you know, from behind I guess?” Steven was trying to think of how that would possibly work with some Pokemon together, the thought perplexing him.

“ _We’ll see.”_ Liz now led both of them into Steven’s bedroom. His bedroom was nothing special: it was small and only had a bed, a nightstand with a lamp, and a dresser. But now it had a horny Delphox in it, and that made it a _lot_ more exciting.

She hopped up on the bed that they shared every night, now about to be used for something altogether more sexual. Crouched down facing away from him, Liz flagged her tail, exposing her rear end to Steven. Through her short lower fur, he could see the outline of her crease.

“ _Like Pokemon huh? So you’re looking to get rough and wild?"_

She flopped onto her side.

“ _And how_ _ do _ _humans do it, hmm?”_ She patted the bed and beckoned for Steven to join her.

He climbed onto the bed, and stopped mid motion, now visibly shaking with nervousness.

“I’ve… never actually had sex before. You…You’re going to be my first, Liz.”

Of course, Liz already knew this. By now she innately knew Steven’s pheromones, and if any foreign smells came her way, she would know about it immediately, regardless of what he said.

“To tell you the truth, my relationship experiences so far have all been so short lived, I can’t honestly say they ever happened. For the longest time I thought I was broken; that I was unable to love and to be loved.” He had stopped shaking, and looked her in the eyes.

“But now I know, without a shadow of a doubt, that isn’t the case. Thank you so, so much Liz.”

She was taken aback by his confession, imagining how hard it must be to admit that to her in full confidence. She caressed his chin, whispering after moving slightly to get closer to him.

“ _You are NOT broken. You have every right to love and be loved, just like everyone else. Understand that, and take it to heart.”_

They sat intimately together, sharing this moment of shear openness. All emotions were now laid out for both to see. Her paw trailed down his body from his chin, coming to rest on his thigh, beginning to slowly rub it. Just her touch alone sent shivers up Steven’s spine. It was still a foreign sensation having a paw caress him so intimately, but it was a truly welcome feeling.

A warm, fur covered arm wrapped around him and pulled his body closer to hers, comforting him. Her eyes trailed down his body to his boxers, where his growing erection was pitching a tent. As she stared at him down there, he heard a deep hum vibrate in her throat.

“ _We don’t need this silly thing anymore.”_

Her claws delicately latched at his waistline and tugged his shorts down, quickly exposing his nakedness as his cock bounced free. He was already hard as a rock, his member twitching needily from her careful touch. It was a strange feeling to watch her eye his nudity and visibly see her lust. As he looked down, her pussy was now fully out on display, the engorged skin pushing the surrounding fur out of the way. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Sure, Steven watched the occasional porn here and there, but Liz’s nether region presented before him was completely different than the female human anatomy he was used to seeing. Her vagina was swollen with desire, the crease forming a unique upside-down Y shape. Her now exposed skin was darker than her fur as well, with a small amount of pink now visible in the entrance of her passage as she parted her legs to give Steven a better view. Liz was very clearly wet as well, the glistening folds of her moist sex having an exotic, alluring appearance to him. Taking in her whole body, Steven cherished the moment they were about to share.

“Damn. She’s… _so_ sexy.” he thought, now fully committed to what they were about to do. Liz took charge, gently gripping his hard cock in her soft paw, squeezing and tugging on the skin. A needy moan escaped from his lips - her touch felt really good. She took very good care of her paws, and it showed. The supple, malleable pads teased his sensitive head, sending shivers down his length and up his spine, causing a bead of pre to form on his cock.

Steven’s hand made the move to make first contact with her snatch. With two fingers outstretched, he delicately ran them lengthwise over her needy mound, causing Liz to suddenly howl, before quickly covering her mouth with her other paw.

“ _Sorry…Sorry! It’s just… I’ve thought about you doing that for so long.”_

Steven couldn’t believe he was actually touching and feeling Liz’s vagina, but he was happy that she was enjoying herself so much so far. Now curious, he lightly squeezed her puffy lips together, noticing how soft they were. He imagined what they would feel like on his tongue, but quickly set that thought aside, too nervous to go that far yet.

Steven made his first move, slipping his two fingers inside her velvety soft folds for the very first time. Her walls squeezed snugly around them as they delved deep inside, sliding along her sensitive flesh that gave way to fit him. The first thing that Steven noticed was how incredibly hot she felt inside. It made sense - she was part Fire type of course. But the level of heat still surprised him; it was as if his fingers had entered their own personal sauna. As Steven continued, his fingers were already fully soaked in her secretions. Wondering if a female Delphox was the same as a female human, he curled his digits up and started lightly stroking her inner walls, searching for a g-spot. Based on some reactions he had seen in his porn viewings of the past, he figured it was a pleasurable area to focus on. As he gently pressed the tips of his fingers against the top of her passage, he heard her soft pants and pleasured moans.

“ _Ooh… A-Ahhh…”_

Her toes curled as she sucked in a quick breath; her body squirming from the now more intense stimulation, convulsing around his fingers.

“ _Ahhh.. your fingers feel absolutely incredible. They can get much deeper than my paws… Ohhhh”_

Liz’s muzzle scrunched up with pleasure as she stared down between her own legs and watched Steven work his two fingers in and out of her wet sex. They stretched her lips open and squeezed inside up to his knuckles, before slipping almost all the way back out again.

Her grip around his member was light while she continued to pump it up and down, her pads smoothly gliding over his skin. Steven let out a soft moan to encourage her. Tingling, pleasurable sensations formed at the back of his skull, his face flushed with warmth.

“Liz…your paw feels… s-s-sooo good.” he said, now with heavy labored breathing. His cock slid between two of her digits, the soft cushions continuing to sensually rub up against the incredibly sensitive underside of his now dripping head, while the rest continued to work on his shaft. Liz noticed how much he was enjoying himself and used her other paw to fondle his balls.

“ _Hmmm… I think they’re cute.”_ Liz mused, now gently massaging his orbs. She noted that the vast majority of his musk was emanating from this area of his body. Although Liz wouldn’t admit it to Steven right away, she had done extensive research about how human men usually liked to be touched, just so she could prepare herself for this moment.

As much they wanted to draw out their mutual pleasure and prolong their foreplay, Steven was now feeling extremely needy - just as needy Liz was.

“ _I… I think I’m ready.”_ She gently released his member from her grasp, and slowly rolled onto her back with her legs open as his drenched digits slipped out of her. He wiped his hand on the bed and moved against her body between her legs. They let instincts take over, each thought and movement flowing to the next one, their bodies melding together.

“ _Mmmm, just as eager as I am, huh?"_ she asked in a sultry tone, her crimson eyes staring back at him. Her paws gripped his back, the claws slightly poking into his shoulders. It was thrilling to feel her astonishingly warm body against his, her soft fur now in full contact with his completely exposed skin.

“Y-yea, I guess I am. Good thing we don’t need a condom…” He lined up with her, cock in hand, staring down between her parted thighs at her swollen, needy heat. Her scent by now was incredibly strong and filled with pheromones that Steven wasn’t used to. Finally, he pushed the uncertain thoughts of their differences aside and pressed the glans of his cock against her soft, warm lips, feeling his tip slip inside her slick folds until he penetrated her.

Despite their differences, the feelings they were now both experiencing were universal.

“ _Ohhhhhh!”_ She moaned. _“That’s it, Steven…Mmmmmmm.”_

With her being slightly larger than him, it was rather easy for his member to sink into her hot depths and stretch her walls apart. He delved deep inside her until until his balls pressed against her fur - he had now hilted Liz. The feeling Steven was experiencing was beyond words. All at once, his cock was met with the hot, wet walls of her passage as it subtlety squeezed at his entire length, while her soft, swollen lips were now pressed against the rest of his groin. They both looked down at his cock penetrating her body, seeing how her puffy mound spread around his shaft to fit him inside. Liz sucked in a breath and huffed it out as her paws squeezed his arms.

“ _That’s pretty hot…right?"_ Her eyes were glazed over with arousal.

“Yea…Yea it is.” he agreed, his face hot with desire. “I’m balls deep in Elizabeth… holy shit.” The thought was tumbling around his head, and it was turning him on even more.

“ _You’re a perfect fit. Not too small, but not painfully big, uhhhhhghhh.”_

He pulled out and slipped back inside, eliciting a deep groan from her. Each time he would slide out, he gave a gentle thrust back inside her until he built up a steady rhythm. Her muscles squeezed around his flesh, causing it to rub firmly against her velvety walls. There was nothing that could have prepared Steven for how incredible this felt.

“Liz, you…you feel absolutely amazing.” he sputtered out in between breathy moans.

She gave his cock a hardy squeeze in response, her slick walls causing him to cry out in pleasure.

“ _I’m so glad you think so.”_

As Steven picked up the pace, Liz fully submitted to his rhythm as he took her, the pair rocking back and forth against the bed. Her pussy was practically dripping with arousal now, so his flesh glided in and out of her almost effortlessly. With her size, she could take him as deep as he could thrust inside her, and by the sounds of her voice, she loved every inch of his member as it continued its journey. His hips now slapped against hers repeatedly. Her moans were now soft and feminine sounding, in a tone that Steven had never heard Liz use before. Her legs now closed over him as they continued rocking together in the bed, light squeaking filling the room.

“ _Oh Ohh… aaaahhh…_ ” She moaned in time with his thrusts, expressing her pleasure to him. Her hot furry body now fully enveloped him as she pulled him tight against her chest, legs and arms squeezing around him as he continued to hump her repeatedly. Steven’s face was now buried in Liz’s voluminous chest fur. He inhaled deeply to breathe in as much of her scent as he possibly could, the smell now intoxicating to him.

The longer they went, the harder Steven’s thrusts pounded against her. The bed continued to creak beneath their weight as it rocked back and forth. His length slipped inside her, his sensitive head burying deep in her passage before he tugged out and pushed right back in again. Pleasure increasingly built in the back of his skull, growing with every thrust. He lost himself in the ecstatic waves of bliss trickling up and down his spine. A warmth tingled up and down his length and balled up in his groin, building and building every time he audibly slapped against her waist. The unique, sensual feeling of her fur rubbing along his entire body edged him on. Lust drove his thrusts, the desire to spill his seed filling his head and clouding his mind. All he could hear were Liz’s now husky sounding grunts and groans directly next to his ear as he took her and rocked her body into the bed. She loved it every second of it, crying out her pleasure to him.

 _“Don’t stop… I’m…I’m gonna cum… Steven!”_ She moaned and sucked in a sharp breath before a long, whining howl escaped her lips. He winced as her claws now dug into his back, marking him as taken. Her pussy clamped tightly around his cock as he continued to push in and out of her, and he felt her walls pulsating heavily as a sudden hotness drenched his groin.

“Ohh-hh… Liz…” Steven gave a shuddering moan as the combination of sensations was now too much for him to handle. He sank in all the way, penetrating Liz fully so he could spill his seed deep inside her.

“Ughhhhhh!” With his eyes pressed shut, he released his orgasm, as he felt warm waves pulsating though his entire body. His entire length throbbed against her tight walls, squeezing inside her as his cum sprayed across her passage.

Liz gasped and shuttered against him, her body squirming around him as she rode out her blissful second orgasm, her passage convulsing and milking Steven’s cock for every ounce of cum he had to give her. Steven panted and nestled against her warm body, now drenched in sweat. His cock pumped rope after rope inside her hot depths and brought intense levels of euphoria to the both of them. After they experienced their first climax together, both of them went almost completely limp. Steven laid atop Liz, his now softening cock still lodged inside her, spent and satisfied.

In the afterglow, Steven had the chance to reflect on what had just transpired. A pinch of guilt squeezed at the back of his mind, but he cast his unsure thoughts away for good. He enjoyed himself, and he wasn’t going to let his mind guilt him out of something that Liz so very clearly wanted. The feelings he had for her when he was younger were the same, and he realized now that those feelings he felt for so long were… love. He loved her. Sure, it was taboo for that kind of relationship to exist, but Liz was ready and willing to reciprocate it. They both connected and shared an intimate experience with each other, and they both greatly enjoyed it. This night would without a doubt change their relationship forever.

As Liz released him from her embrace, Steven pulled out of her and rolled onto his back beside her with a content sigh. He stole a glance at her still exposed body, eying the features he now knew he would never forget. Her pussy was slightly stretched open, occasionally twitching as she came down from her euphoria, his seed dripping out with every short spasm. Swallowing, he turned his head away and smiled.

“That felt amazing, Liz.” he said softly and closed his eyes.

“ _Yea, it really did, didn’t it?”_ She agreed and turned to cuddle with him, moving to a comfortable position to enjoy the afterglow.

As she laid there content with herself, Liz rested her head on his chest and relaxed with him. He gently pet her neck fluff, enjoying her company. He had to admit, Liz was great to cuddle with, her warmth sending Steven into a a deep sleep, his body satisfied and his mind content and drifting into happy dreams. In only moments, he was out like a light.

* * *

When Steven woke up the next day, he found himself tangled within Liz’s fur, the fox fast asleep right on top of him. He didn’t want to wake her because she looked so peaceful, so he laid there and contemplated their new found desire for each other. Although he wasn’t sure how their relationship would now develop, he was sure they would never be able to go back to just being friends. The thought was… promising to Steven. Could he make it work? It wasn’t something he felt like he could share with his family or anyone else; that he had an intimate relationship with Liz, and they both equally enjoyed it.

“Morning, Liz.” he said, petting her head as she stirred. A sleepy grumble was her only response as she buried her snout into his neck.

“ _Mwrnninnngmmm.”_ she mumbled in response. Steven smiled and held her, hand sliding up and down her soft furry back and tail. They were still naked (or rather, _he_ was still naked,) with his clothes thrown every which way around his apartment.

“Did you sleep well?”

With a sleepy yawn, Liz lifted her snout, temporarily giving Steven an intimate look at the inside of her mouth. A thought brushed at the back of his mind, before he quickly dismissed it.

“ _I did, actually. I had another great dream about us finally mating, but it turns out that was just last night.”_

Steven laughed and rubbed her muzzle.

“You liked it that much, huh?” She nuzzled into his hand.

“ _Absolutely. Every thought I’ve ever had about mating with you culminated in last night, and I couldn’t be more happy."_

“Great. I enjoyed it too. Immensely. _”_ he said and scratched between her big fluffy ears. Liz hummed contently before stretching out with another big yawn. After getting up on her paws, she hopped off the bed to give Steven some breathing room. Looking back at Steven, she asked

“ _Y-you don’t feel a little…weird?”_

Steven knew exactly what she was talking about.

“Yea… I mean it’s kind of strange, isn’t it? You know… _us._ ”

“ _My other Pokemon friends may treat me differently now. But they’re my friends, and if they find out I’m sure they’ll understand."_ As she lifted her head, she now looked directly at him. “ _And I feel so much happier with you now that I can show you how I really feel.”_

Her intoxicating smile brought a grin to his lips too.

“I feel the same way, but Liz…” He paused for a second, choosing his next words carefully.

“Should…should we keep this a secret?" he asked, his smile fading as troubling thoughts began to fill his mind. “Can we keep it a secret?"

Liz climbed back up onto the bed and laid back on top him.

“ _Well, I mean… We want to continue this right?”_ she asked.

“ _Do you_ _want_ _to be together? Like a c-c-couple?”_

Steven swallowed. Liz was suddenly tripping over her words. Her beautiful crimson eyes met his, filled with uncertainty. With a pause, he thought carefully about his next words. Whatever he said to her would either begin their relationship in earnest, or tear it down before it ever had a chance. If they were together, would they be truly happy? With so many obstacles, would it be worth it to pursue such a taboo pairing?

“Liz…. I…” He paused again and took a deep breath.

“I love you. I want to be your… mate. If others want to look down on us, then let them.”

The warmest, brightest, joyful smile stretched her muzzle.

“ _I love you too, Steven. You are my mate, and I will protect you regardless of what happens. Let's try it.”_

He pulled her in for a kiss and pressed their lips together. Once their mouths locked as an expression of intimacy, it signified the beginning of their relationship together, the start to what was sure to be filled with challenges for both of them. But as well as the obstacles they faced, there would be joy and happiness in between. Now, they had one another to share their love with, so they would be together if any problems came to pass. Steven still wasn’t 100 percent sure what he was agreeing to, but he knew they would work it out together, as mates.

When they pulled away from their kiss, they smiled adoringly at each other, like there was nothing else in the world that mattered.

“You want to go get breakfast?" he asked.

Liz nodded eagerly. “Yes, please!”

* * *

To be continued…..?


End file.
